


Sons of Ishval

by Lirisa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirisa/pseuds/Lirisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishvalan Ed and Al.Not much else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of Ishval

Many years ago there was Creation. The lord Ishval made the world as it was and so it should be.The world was pristine.Then Alchemy came. An affront to Ishval’s creation. Our elders taught us that alchemy was the greatest sin.

We should have listened; we paid dearly for our sins.

-Alphonse Elric

“It was him! It had to be.” The man cried. “They never raise their children properly.” The sergeant looked at the white-haired boy with two wooden prosthetics. “Hand over the fruit.” The Sergent demanded.

None in the crowd would come to the boy’s defense. While he didn’t find any fruit, he did find a meager amount of coins. “Soliciting is a crime.” The boy was deflated. He heard all this before. For most, a soliciting charge was never even tried, even military tribunals have sympathy for beggars but not Ishvalans.The boy surrendered his earnings the only way to get out of formal charges.

He limped away. Only slightly hopefully he wasn’t shot by the Sergent just then. It was hard living in the refugee camp, but just as hard trying to survive in the city. The only place that welcomed he and his brother was the old abandoned buildings.

Their people called them sinners. Their neighbors called them curs.

When the boy came back. He whistled and smiled limping in on his prosthetic “You know, Al, their food isn’t half bad once get to it.” and showed his empty changed purse. No matter how hungry he was he couldn’t let him know.

Alphonse, named by his foreign father, like his brother, Edward, was no longer flesh. His body was more like an interwoven fabric with a white sheet under it and an ornate gold and silver mask. Before the Ishvlan Annexation, their people would practice ceremonial raid of the deserts to ward off evil spirits and this is what was used.

Ed smiled some before laying on his prayer mat,one of his few possessions. generally before the rebellion this practice would be frowned upon , but prayer mats became an all-purpose item to the Ishvlan diaspora.

“Brother, do you think it’s wise to do this? Find that alchemist who…” Al asked trailing off thinking of the flames surrounding the two as their mother screamed.

“We may not be able to restore mom or Ishval, but we can learn why he killed her. ”Edward said trying to find a comfortable position to lay in muttering an Ishvlan curse.

Al merely said, “Okay, if you think it’s worth it.”

Then he added, “Brother?”.

Ed rolled his eyes. “What now, Alphonse?”

“You know you’re going to have to eat soon… for real…” Al said somberly.

Ed looked at his brother for a moment sighed and said “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry.We’ll figure something out. We always do.”


End file.
